


Open Lab

by tootiredmotel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Worried Tony, mentions of avengers, protect Peter parker at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: Tony has an open lab policy for Peter, not for vengeful bad guys that want nothing more than to hurt said spiderling.(I saw Open House on Netflix and now I can't get this idea out of my head)(I suck at summaries, sorry, story is better than the summary I think)





	1. Welcome to The Hellzone

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend watching Open House on Netflix so you kind of have an idea of what this fic will be like because I suck at summaries. However, it's not necessary because this is loosely based on the idea. As in, I saw this movie and was like 'wow, what if that guy in the car was Happy, that lady was Pepper and the kid was Peter, where is Tony' 
> 
> Tony moved the Avengers upstate, but he purchased a building not too far from Queens with a decent lab for Peter to (sometimes literally) swing by. He didn't plan on the place being attacked. 
> 
> Welcome to The Hellzone- Spooky Black (VAGUE 003 Remix)
> 
> sorry this chapter is so short, I'm trying to see how it pans out tbh, this is my first. Please let me know what I can work on!

Peter didn’t know what it was, but something was off. Ned had dubbed this feeling as Spidey Sense.  
“Dude, think about it. You’re Spider-Man, and you sense when something bad is about to happen.”   
Peter couldn’t suppress the shiver down his spine, or the hairs on his arm and neck rising.   
“So whenever you get a bad feeling, it would be like your spidey senses are tingling.”  
He was new at this whole noticing danger before it happens thing, so when he checked his surroundings, Peter didn’t see anything other than some guy in a baseball hat simultaneously eating a hot dog and texting. The only thing odd about this guy was that he looked kind of familiar to Peter.  
Sure the guy didn’t have any immediately recognizable qualities, but he did seem familiar nonetheless.   
Without another thought, Peter decided to go ahead and head over to the lab.  
********  
“Hey Happy, how was your day?”   
And so it began. Happy must’ve blacked out at some point because one minute the kid was rambling about his day, and the next they were in the lab while the kid rambled about adjustments to his web shooters.   
“Look kid, I’ve gotta get Pepper’s signature on something before I can mark this asset as complete. Tony’s gonna be back tomorrow so until then, let’s keep the tech talk to a minimum.”  
With that, Happy ventured off to find Pepper before she could take off for the day.

Peter spent around an hour in the lab before getting a text from May asking him to pick up sandwiches from Delmar’s on his way home, which was supposed to be in the next two hours.   
When May found out about Spider-Man, Peter thought he was a dead man. Him and Tony both.   
“What the F-”  
It took about a week of coming straight home from school and only going out if it was for decathlon or Ned’s until he could start patrolling again. Now though, May was putting Peter’s skills to use.   
“Hey Peter,” Peter emerged from his room, this being the first time May was speaking softly since finding out her nephew was Spider-Man in a couple hours. “Open this for me, would you?” What Peter wasn’t expecting was to be handed a sealed pickle jar.  
After that, if May needed anything that needed to be opened, Peter was her guy. There was even a time when May couldn’t reach a spot she wanted to hang one of MJ’s paintings that she insisted on buying, so Peter stuck himself to the ceiling to get the right spot.

Deciding to grab a snack, Peter made his way to the kitchen where Happy and Pepper were talking. “Miss Potts? I thought you were going to Malibu for the weekend-not that I don’t want you here, this is more your place than mine, that would be ridiculous and-” Pepper responded in the most nurturing voice she could muster, not missing a beat. “Peter, you can call me Pepper. And I was going to Malibu, but Tony called and asked me to grab something for his suit and I have no idea what it is.” Peter was about to ask what it was that Tony wanted, but his spidey senses were tingling.   
Actually, they were going haywire and he couldn’t figure out why.   
At least not until he heard glass shattering and commands for everyone to get on the ground.   
*******  
“So, Vis, how are the kids?”   
“What? I do not understand your question. You are inquiring in the wellbeing of my spawns ?I do not-”  
“I know, Vis. Especially now that Molly Ringwald is with the Scooby Gang, right.”  
Vision, not knowing what to say, started asking Tony how his “spider son” was doing, causing Tony to nearly choke on his coffee.  
“My...what?” Vision looked up from his spot on the quinjet. “The Spider-Man is your protege, I was inquiring how he was doing while pulling a joke similar to your own.” Tony sighed. Fair.  

“Spider-Man is-” Tony was cut off by an alert from FRIDAY. “Boss, there appears to be an attack on the building.”

While Tony had moved the Avengers base to the compound, he still needed a place Peter could visit without having to spend his allowance on bus fair to get upstate. So he discreetly bought a building with a well stocked kitchen, decent sized living room, couple bedrooms, couple bathrooms, and of course a well stocked lab. It was a safe and secure facility, something Tony hoped could be another home to Peter.

So to hear that this safe and secure place was under attack caused a minor panic to rise. But it didn’t mean that Peter was actually in the building, or Happy or Pepper.

“Any casualties, Fri?” 

“There appears to be slight contusions on Mr. Hogan’s right arm, Miss Pott’s left arm and Mr. Parker’s back. The most likely cause is glass shards.”  
Well, shit.   
So much for that. 

“FRIDAY, give me a visual. Vision, slight change of plans. We’re not going to the compound first.”

What FRIDAY pulled up caused Tony’s blood to boil. He recognized the guy crashing his building. 

“FRIDAY, where are Peter, Pepper and Happy?” Tony put the quinjet on the highest, fastest setting after changing course. “They are currently locking themselves in the lab.” Tony sighed. “Pull the feed.” 

******  
“We can’t just sit here, they’re gonna realize where we are.” To say Happy was freaking out would be an understatement. On the inside, he was monumentally panicking.   
One minute, the windows were shattering and the next, bullets were ricocheting across the kitchen. Peter had grabbed onto his and Pepper’s hands, leading them to the lab. “Happy, we are going to get out of this, we just need to reach Tony.” Pepper was obviously trying to hide her anxiousness as well. Peter had started punching in numbers on the pad by the door, sending metal shields around the door and glass wall. “Kid, you alright? You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet.” Happy didn’t know if Peter was just trying to pull a brave face and mask his fear, but he knew the kid was scared. Who wouldn’t be?

“Kid, what-”

“I recognized one of the guys. I saw him on my way over here.” Peter couldn’t believe he had been so unaware. So neglecting of his senses. He should’ve known better, he should’ve-  
“Peter, you were followed. Believe me, once you’re associated with-” before Pepper could even finish that, the intercom sounded off. 

The voice Peter heard made his blood run cold. There was no way he could be out of prison.

“Hey Pedro.”


	2. Tonight (I Really Need You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Pedro."
> 
> Peter didn't think he'd be hearing that anytime soon.
> 
> Neither did Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So apparently when I copy from docs, the italics aren't transferring over which kinda makes it a bit more confusing to read, sorry about that. I'll try to update/update by tomorrow night, I have a couple assignments due tomorrow I really need to work (get started) on. Again, sorry the last chapter was so short, it was 3am and I was so tired. I meant to upload this hours ago but my computer started updating as soon as I opened it:/   
> This chapter isn't really that action packed, but the next one will be!
> 
> tonight- VAGUE003
> 
> oof this one is shorter, sorry

“Hey Pedro.”

 

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing or seeing. Toomes was supposed to be in jail. Tony made sure of that. He had gotten out of Peter what all Toomes did when Peter had to fight in that ridiculous onesie with goggles. 

Toomes dropped a building on his kid. Then he fought him on the beach at Coney Island, Peter had to ice himself down according to his self proclaimed ‘guy in the chair’.   
Tony didn’t care how fast the quinjet could go, he was getting there.   
He made a promise to May that Peter would be safe under his wing, he was not about to break that promise or May’s trust.   
*******

“You know Pete, I really was planning waiting until I got released to pay you back. I’ve made some friends.”  
Peter was frozen in his spot by the keypad. A mantra of no way played in his head. Because no freaking way. 

All the while, Pepper was trying to reach Tony on her phone, but her service kept dropping. “Oh I wouldn’t worry about contacting Stark.” Pepper and Happy shared a sideways glance before looking back at Peter, glued to his spot, desperately trying to get his attention so he could join them in their spot behind the table.   
“He can hear and see you, but he can’t reach you, and you can’t reach him.”

Peter began to walk himself backwards to Happy and Pepper, eyes not leaving the keypad. “As I was saying, I made friends. You might recognize some of them.” By the time Peter got to his companions in captivity, Happy tugged on his shirt so that the teenager was down with them.   
“But here’s the thing, Pete. I’m gonna need you to come on out. If you don’t, I’m just gonna close the vents off.”  
Peter looked at Happy and Pepper before attempting to stand up until Pepper yanked him back down. 

“Don’t even think about it, kid.” Happy all but yelled, managing to keep it to a whisper.   
“You can’t turn off the vents, we still have access.” Pepper nodded at Happy and Peter. They’d be safe. They just had to wait on Tony. It should only take a couple hours, if he got an alert. A full twenty four hours if he didn’t. 

“Actually, Miss Potts, we can. We’re about to open this convenient little iron curtain, too.”

******

“FRIDAY, what’s going on in there?” Tony was pacing. If his suit could reach them, he’d-   
Actually.   
“Adrian Toomes is demanding Mr. Parker’s presence.”  
Tony looked at Vision. “How much longer?”   
Vision turned to look at Tony, checking the ETA. “We should arrive in approximately two hours.”

Tony got to work. 

******

“What, are you insane?! I can’t leave you here!”

“Kid, keep it down. And don’t think of it as leaving us, think of it as a covert Spider-Man mission.”  Happy looked to Pepper for help. 

“Look, all you have to do is crawl through the vent, find a way to contact Tony, and get help.” 

Peter stared at the adults like they were suggesting homicide. 

“Peter, you have to do this.”

The young hero looked between the two. “I-I can’t. This goes against like at least eighty percent of my moral-” Pepper cut Peter off. “Peter. Our survival depends on this. You need to get out while you can so that you can get help.” 

Peter watched his shoes before looking back up. 

“Your survival depends on me.”

******

“Tony, what are you doing?” Vision couldn’t help but look back and see Tony getting his suit ready for a remote control option. 

“I’m buying time. You heard what Toomes said. He wants Peter, and knowing him, Peter will give himself up if it means Pep and Hap can get out.”

Vision returned to focusing on getting them faster, while Tony launched his suit. 

“I saved Peter from across the world with access from my sunglasses. I can do it from two hours away.”

If Vision was thinking that Tony hadn’t been on his way to Peter’s location that time, he didn’t say it and Tony was thankful for that. Because he was thinking it. 

He was also thinking that if anything happened to Peter, he didn’t know what’d he do to Toomes. 

******

“Nice of you to join us Pete, I was starting to think you were gonna let Stark’s buddies die.”

Peter could hear Happy and Pepper yelling for him to come back.

‘Don’t think of it as leaving them, think of it as saving them’  
Peter didn’t feel the restraints until they were tightened. “Bet you didn’t think you’d see me again.” 

Peter didn’t respond, feeling too nauseaus to bite back. 

“What, no comeback? I’m shocked.”

It was his own insult thrown back at him. He hadn’t said that since the ferry fight. This was the guy calling himself The Shocker. 

“I saved your life. You know that? My first week in jail and this guy comes up to me, saying he’s got some guys on the outside. They wanted to meet you. All I had to do was telll him who you were.” Toomes shifted from his spot across Peter before sitting on the desk like he did in the wharehouse. “Even before that, I saved you. I could’ve shot you in the car. But I couldn’t do that to Liz.”

Peter swallowed. He remembered that night extremely well. 

“Now though, I can’t even see Liz or my wife.”

“Now I’m doing this for her.”

******

Happy didn’t get up from his spot. “Hey Pepper?”

“Yeah?”

“I want a raise.”

Pepper smiled slightly. Typical Happy and his dry humor.  “As long as you-Happy, oh my God!” 

******

“I know you know what I’m talking about.” Toomes leered at Peter. “You think you coming out here, giving yourself up, you think that will save them?”

Peter froze. 

When the glass shattered, there were guns being fired, he couldn’t hear them, even with the silencer. 

Peter looked towards the kitchen, where a bloody handprint was on the ground. Someone was shot, he just didn’t know who. He knew it wasn’t him though. 

*****

“Son of a- Vision. We need to get there, now.”

Tony was trying to conceal his fear. 

He was worried about Peter getting hurt, becuase Peter’s a kid. He knew the three of them could handle themselves, but he didn’t even think about his bodyguard driver getting seriously injured. Lately, it had been Peter fronting the most injuries. 

Toomes was not getting away this time. 

******

“Happy, why didn’t you say anything?!” Pepper started keeping pressure on Happy’s right side. “I didn’t even notice it until now, to be honest. Adrenaline, and all.” 

“We need to figure out how to get out of here and get you to a hospital.” 

******

“See I know for a fact that someone got hit, I was hoping it’d be you, but I’m betting that it’s the driver.” 

Peter was shaking his head, trying to get out of his restraints. 

Toomes started to make his way over to where Peter was bound on the floor, pulling his gun back out. “I’m going to make sure this is the last time I have to-”

The walls vibrated, floors shaking. A familair sound aired out and Peter smiled for the first time in this ordeal.

“I’m gonna have to ask you to let the kid go, Toomes.”

It was Tony.

Toomes slammed his gun on the counter before going back to his newly repaired wing suit. 

“Keep an eye on him.”


	3. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony are planning an escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect the next chapter tonight
> 
> -I SAW BLACK PANTHER IT WAS SO GOOD
> 
> (throwback vine song lol, long distance-sam gellaitry i chose this bc the title fits the chapter)

One Month Ago

 

He was going to repay the kid, for saving his life. He really was. Besides, if anyone killed the brat it was gonna be him. But then that Mac Gargan bastard heard when a guard had said his family was visiting. And then it didn’t matter whether or not he wanted to repay the kid. Gargan was threatening his family. It was the Allan/Toomes family or this Parker kid. So he compromised. He wasn’t gonna let Gargan “slit his throat” or “throw his head in the dryer”.   
It was gonna be quick and simple. So what if Gargan had a scar? Adrian couldn’t even see his family. The more and more he thought about it, he got pissed. 

He really wasn’t planning on making a big deal out of killing the kid. But then Parker decided to bust one of Adrian’s old guys on a drug trade. This kid was steadily ruining families, turning them in to the cops. As if he wasn’t from Queens, too. As if suddenly working with Tony Stark made him better than everyone else. 

So he sent Mason as surveillance. Apparently, the kid was going upstate once a week. But the simpler, quicker route was to the one place that would truly allow Adrian to exact his revenge. Parker was going to Stark’s once a week. 

All he had to do was find Schultz. It’d be like the original members of the crew were working together again. Only instead of getting rid of the junk those super freaks left behind, destroying the city every month, they would be paying back the kid that single handedly ruined their careers. Luckily, Mason still had a few gadgets from the days of selling weapons. 

_____________________________________________________

Present

 

Peter tried to get out of his confinements, having a bit of difficulty. But Mr. Stark was here and Toomes was distracted. All he had to do was get away from the shocker dude and whatever the other guy called himself. After that he could get Pepper and Happy out of there.   
“So, I was working on this suit for Beck. It’s got this cool illusion thing.” Whatever Guy was trying to make small talk with Shocker Guy, but Shocker Guy wasn’t having any of it. “They’re taking too long out there. I know it’s Iron Man he’s facing, but come on. We got one job, I’m not going down for this.”

When Peter saw an opening, he went for it. “You know Iron Man can beat Vulture, right? And then all of you will go to jail.” Shocker Guy looked like he wanted to back hand him. “Shut up, you little-” Shocker Guy was interrupted by a loud bang from outside the lab and kitchen area. “I’m going out there.” Shocker Guy looked at Whatever Guy-Mason, he thinks his name is- “Keep an eye on him.” Before making his way out, Shocker Guy tosses the gun to Whatever Guy, who fumbles in catching the gun. 

“You’re still making weapons.” Peter started to wriggle his arms in an attempt to loosen the restraints. “Gotta make money somehow. I mean, you know, you’re working with Stark.” Peter looked up from his concentrated gaze of his knees. “You know we don’t get paid to help, right? I mean, I know I don’t. But maybe there’s a way you can.” Whatever Guy looked away, towards the fridge as if thinking of grabbing a snack. “I already am.” 

“I meant a steady income. You could-” “Work for Stark? And have my head on the line? No thanks. I know what Gargan wanted to do to you, I’m not risking it for me.” 

______________________________________________________

“Vision, how much longer?” Tony had the suit dodge Toomes’ efforts, sending out his own, all from the control of inside the quinjet. “We should arrive in five more minutes.” Tony was about to tell Vision to drive faster, even though he knew the quinjet was at top speed, when the suit got hit by one of Toomes’ buddies. 

“Damnit. Okay Fri, I need you to go ahead and send three suits to Happy, Pep and Peter.” 

“On it Boss, though I should alert you that Peter is not in the same room as-”

Tony was trying not to seethe, he really was. But if he had been paying more attention to the security feed, he’d know that already. “Send them to Happy and Pepper then. Peter’s suit can stay in the lab.” 

Tony just had to figure out how to let Peter know he needed to get back to the lab. Then it hit him. Classic cartoon superhero move. 

___________________________________________________________

Peter was about to tell Whatever Guy that whatever this Gargan guy promised, he would be better off doing the right thing, when he was interrupted. “Mason! Get outside and cover us!” 

Whatever Guy, or Mason now, looked confused. “Now? What about the-” “Just do it!”  
Peter watched as Mason grabbed the gun on the counter and headed outside. He was starting on the binds when he nearly jumped from shock. “Kid, we don’t have a lot of time. Get back to the lab.” Tony. Peter knew he was safe. “I can’t, I made sure the lab was locked when I left, there’s no way to get back-” “Peter, you’re going to have to crawl through the vents or something, you only have so long. There’s a suit waiting in there to get you out of there.” Peter was working on the ties, getting closer to breaking free. “What about you?” 

Well, shit. The only way Peter could get out of this was to dislocate his arm, loosening the binds. “Peter, I’m not in the suit.” Okay, lab it was. “Kid? How’s those ties coming? Toomes is about to realize Mason is with them.” Peter braced himself. Not wanting to scream, he grabbed at his long sleeved shirt with his teeth. 

One...two...three…

__________________________________________________

Tony heard a sickening pop from Peter’s end. Not being able to turn and see what the kid did, he asked Vision. “It would appear Mr. Parker dislocated his shoulder to get out of his restraints.”

Tony bit his lip to keep from externally freaking out. “Pete?” After no response, Tony began to become more worried. “Peter? Answer me, bud. How’re we doing?”

Tony waited a beat. 

“I-I’m fine. I’m fine.” 

“Can you move?”

Hearing a grunt, Tony knew Peter was moving. “Ok Peter. I don’t know if you should be crawling through any vents. Let me tell Pepper to open the lab.” 

“Pep? Please tell me you haven’t left yet.”


	4. Ananchronism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned always said, in reference of Star Wars mainly, that an epic fight scene has to have a high and a low. The protagonist will have a couple things go right, but then something goes really wrong. Eventually, the hero prevails and wins the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anachronism-Crywolf (crystal skies remix)
> 
> rewatching Spider-Man: Homecoming for the nth time as we speak bc I need a refresher on Gargan, mainly  
> and bc Peter is just so precious. I'm gonna have to write a soft, fluffy ending aren't I? With Peter and Ned & legos + maybe the Best Sandwich In Queens  
> did y'all ever notice that when Peter and Ned go to Liz's party, some guy is yelling "Mary Jane"

“Pep? Please tell me you haven’t left yet.” 

Pepper turned to where Happy was getting ready to launch. “Not yet, where’s the kid?” Tony didn’t hesitate, barely waiting for Pepper to finish before he answered her. “He should be on his way to the lab. I need you guys to get out of there as soon as possible,” Pepper nodded, mainly directed at Happy as he steadied himself, letting FRIDAY take over. “I can only hold them out for so long. It’s actually kind of unnerving that they’re taking so long.”

Pepper was just about to respond when she saw Peter by the lab door. “Tony, here’s Peter now. I’m gonna get let him in, but Happy has to go. He needs medical attention.” Tony agreed with her and Pepper watched as the suit took Happy through the wall. She then made her way to the keypad, entering in her code.

ACCESS DENIED flashed brightly at her. “Tony? Why isn’t my code working?”

______________________________________________

 

Peter had finally gotten to the lab. He watched Pepper enter her passcode, but he was still unable to get inside the lab. 

He was tempted to just barrel through the glass, but decided against it, knowing that Tony had reinforced it and an attempt that dangerous outside the suit may as well have been as dangerous as patrolling without web shooters. 

Peter got a chill on his neck. 

His entire body felt tingly. Spidey Sense? That couldn’t be good. Looking at his arm, he noticed the hairs were standing. 

Peter felt air on his neck, like a deep breath. 

“Look who it is. Spider friend.”

His head flashed white with pain, that strong metal force connected with his face and then his entire world went black. 

______________________________________

“Peter! Oh my God, Tony. Some guy just knocked him out!” Pepper was freaking out on her end. Tony knew she had every right to be, he was too. He was just too pissed to be freaking out the way she was.

He thought he was being clever with his ‘draw the idiots out’ plan. But it was a trap in itself. And they had done it swimmingly. 

So once he was able to suit up in Mark #, he starting blasting Toomes and Friends on their ass with one suit and making his way inside with the other.

“Tony?” Pepper could only watch as the man dragged Peter off. “Tony!”

Tony couldn’t bring himself to answer, thinking too much about who could’ve taken Peter off. “FRIDAY, who is it? Who took Peter?” 

“The man appears to be Mac Gargan, Boss. Matches in criminal background include the illegal weapons case, similar crimes and homicide.”

Tony flew as fast as possible, giving up on waiting the impossibly long minutes Vision said they had left. He had a suit still distracting them, but it wasn’t enough. Some other guy grabbed Peter and Tony was not about to let him get away with it. 

He thought up multiple ways to kick all of these guys’ asses, which jail they’d go to, the works. 

He didn’t even consider being too late.

Tony swore to May that he would protect the fifteen year old. Not only that, but he swore to himself he would be there for Peter, more than he was the first time around. This was his kid.   
Rhodey often teased him about it, that maybe Tony just ‘didn’t remember that night’, but jokes aside, even though they’re not blood related, they’re family. So he couldn’t consider being too late, at all. Not even the possibility. 

__________________________________________________

 

Vision had taken care of the three criminals, leaving Tony to search the entire building repeatedly. Pepper had already left to check on Happy, not at all pleased that Peter was gone. 

An hour had passed, and still no sign of Peter or Gargan. Sure, Toomes, Schultz and Mason were in prison now. But that didn’t matter as much as the fact that the entire reason they ended up in prison, the child they wanted to harm, was still missing. 

Before the three men were hauled off, Toomes and Schultz had sneered. Saying that everything would work out. Just not for Tony or Peter. 

“Where is he? Where’s Peter?” Tony turned. The one voice he knew would make him more upset about the situation came from the entrance. 

How was he supposed to comfort Angry/Crying Aunt May when he was barely holding it together?

_____________________________________________________

 

 

When Peter woke up he found himself chained with vibranium and a killer headache. It felt like he was hit in the head with the vibranium itself. Which he probably was, now that everything was coming back to him. He thought it was strange he was even able to remember anything because, shouldn’t he have a concussion?

Looking around, Peter frantically tried to escape. This was not good. 

“Look who’s awake! It’s the little spider friend.” A guy with a huge jacket came out from his spot in the dark. Peter couldn’t help the snark that slipped out. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m Peter. And you are...crazy?”

He should’ve expected the rebuttal, really. And even though his senses were buzzing like crazy doesn’t mean the warning protected him from the blow to the gut. “You’re still so funny. But I know for a fact that you’re this spider guy.” The man stalked forward, and Peter wanted nothing more than to be at home with May or in the lab with Mr. Stark. “I’m the one that sent Toomes.”

Trying to back away, Peter was beginning to panic. The guy stepped forward, showing his face fully. He knew this guy. He was on the ferri. 

Peter felt his hair being tugged back up, the pain adding on to his headache. He just wanted to be home. He was thinking of Ned and their newest lego set project. He thought of May and her awful cooking that lead to eating out. MJ and her witty sarcasm, Tony and the way he had embraced Peter into his life. 

Peter began to lose concentration on the things keeping him grounded, head snapping back with every punch delivered from Gargan. 

If he didn’t have a concussion then, he definitely did now.


	5. Nitesky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “..eter. Peter, wake up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nitesky-Robot Koch   
> y'all I'm so sorry!! has it really been a month????!!  
> did y'all see that IW tv spot the other day "alright kid, you're an avenger now"  
> (honestly this is kind of a filler chapter. There was gonna be a lot of angst and whump. Still kinda angsty, just not the way I had planned. And I finally have my chapters mapped out. This WILL be done before Infinity War.)

When Peter awoke, he was extremely groggy. Yep, concussion. He looked around slowly, trying to ease the throbbing in his head. 

His arms were tied above his head and...he was standing. When did that happen? He was trying to remember whatever he could, but nothing was getting across clearly. The last thing he could remember was being in the lab. And then the vulture guy attacked, Happy got shot(!), Tony-he spoke to Tony. 

If he spoke to Tony then he had to be safe. 

But if he was safe, why could he barely see out of his left eye? Why was his hearing fuzzy? Why did his entire face feel swollen and his entire body ache?

“Well, look who’s awake! You know, I was beginning to think maybe you decided to take a nap.” The scarred guy stepped closer to Peter, who delivered a delayed flinch in response. “Yeah I wouldn’t count on any of your little abilities.” The man held up a half empty syringe of an orange liquid. “Don’t worry. Next dose isn’t for a couple of minutes. Still need you alive, for now.”

The beatings started again.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

“..eter. Peter, wake up sweetie.” Peter rubbed his eyes, squinting. “Pete, you’re gonna be late for school.” Peter shot up from his bed. “May?” Peter rubbed at his eyes again.

His aunt smiled, getting up from where she sat on the edge of the boy’s bed. “Geez, Pete, how much sleep did you get?” The teenager smiled before responding. 

“I got enough.” May smiled, turning around to face him. 

“Okay, tough guy-”

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“Huh, tough guy? Think you can get outta this that easy?” Peter’s head swayed as he struggled to keep his eyes open. “Hate to break it to ya, but passing outs not gonna help ya.” The man smirked. 

“With this much drug in your system? I’d be scared to fall asleep.” Peter squinted and tried to keep his eyes open, but could tell he was failing. He couldn’t even form a quip or comeback. 

The man came closer to Peter and it all clicked. Kind of. This was one of the buyers from the ferry. “Yeah, you see this? This is on you.” The guy, why can’t he remember his name, stalked forward, putting on green metallic claw like gloves. “Toomes ain’t the only one with resources, ya know. It’s no bird suit, but it’ll get my point along real nice.” He pointed at his scarred face once more. “This is on you. And when I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish all you had was this.”

Peter stifled a scream the best he could as the green claw was being forcefully dragged along his chest. Unlike the pain, the action was slow. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

“Peter! It’s here!” Peter burst from his room, bolting to the kitchen where May was holding pasta noodles over a boiling pot of water and Ben was seated at the table, holding up an envelope. “You ready?” 

“It’s not a big deal, really.” 

Ben frowned at his nephew before responding. “Peter, don’t say that. You’re a genius. There’s no way you didn’t get in.” Without hesitation, Ben handed the envelope to Peter. “So let’s see.” 

Unlike Ben, Peter was in fact hesitant on opening the envelope. Glancing at the stack of bills before opening, Peter knew that even if he did get in, there was no way they could afford to send him. So he closed his eyes for a second before reading the first line, which would either state that they ‘regret to inform’ or worse, a ‘congratulations, here’s how much it cost.’

“Well? Read it out!” Peter offered a small smile. He got in, he was accepted. But there’s no telling how much it would cost. Definitely more than Midtown public. “I...I got in.” Ben and May looked very ecstatic but Peter’s expression threw them off. May dunked the noodles in the pot before making her way to the table. “Oh, Peter sweetie, what is it? Is it the costs? Because we can make it work, I can always-” 

“I...got a scholarship?” 

Peter looked up from where he was reading the letter, adjusting his glasses, finally giving a real smile. Ben let out a excited laugh and May practically jumped. “You got a scholarship?! How much do we need to pay, because then it’ll be eas-” “May, it’s a full ride.” 

‘Mister Peter Parker, I am pleased to…’ that was all Peter saw before he skimmed to the paragraph of details, looking for how much they’d owe.

‘...offer you a full scholarship…’

‘...Midtown High School of Science and Technology welcomes you…’

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

“You blacking out on me?” If Peter had Karen, he’d know who this guy was. He probably did know, but with his possible concussion he was having a hard time remembering the name. He knew this guy was bad news, if the beating and drugging didn’t already speak for themselves. 

“F-fu-” A sharp slap to the face interrupted him. “Nuh uh. No back talking me, you little shit.” 

Peter wanted to cry. He didn’t know if it was the drug, the concussion, the memories that either were bringing to the surface or all of the above. But he knew he wanted to cry. This guy couldn’t see him do that, because then he’d have more power. 

“You know, one of my guys recognized you.” Peter’s eyes widened best they could. Yet another criminal that should not know his identity but does. 

“Yeah, I was surprised too. Pleasantly surprised though. I mean, it’s all coming back full circle. It’s like I was meant to kill you.” Ferry guy took a step closer, if that was even possible. “I’ve got a responsibility, it would seem, to kill Spider-Man.” 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

“Not so fast, Pete.” Peter sunk back into his seat in the car. Uncle Ben was watching as the other kids hung out, there still being a couple of minutes before the first bell rang. “Now I know May wanted to be here for your first day at this fancy smart kid school and take a couple dozen pictures.” The two laughed, remembering the morning they had before May left for work. 

May was in her work clothes, which were kind of casual professional in a way, what with her working for a publisher. She had somewhat of a breakfast spread for her boys, consisting of orange juice, nearly burnt toast and microwave oatmeal cups. Not that they minded, it was better than the thing she had made the day before. May had woken Peter up nearly two hours before he had to leave just for pictures. 

“But seriously. We are so proud of you Peter, I know your parents would be too. You’re a good kid, so show that side off and you’ll make new friends in no time.” Ben looked to see that the kids outside were still hanging out. “I know Harry was your best friend and he moved. But this is a great opportunity to make some more friends.”

As Peter unbuckled, getting ready to leave for class, Ben started to remind him of the saying he always had. “Use that big brain of yours for good. With great-”

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

“What’s the kid doing here? I thought Toomes had it under control.” There was another person in here? Great. “Yeah well Toomes is out. I’ve got it handled here.” 

“Are you forgetting that he’s the only one that saw me do it?!” 

Do what? Did he catch this guy before? Peter couldn’t even tell what he looked like, his vision starting to dot. Must be the drug. When did he get injected again?

“Are You forgetting that I’m in charge here?” 

That’s when things took a turn. “Well maybe you shouldn’t be! He’s supposed to be dead and Toomes is supposed to keep his mouth shut!” Ferry Guy was shoved by New Guy. “I’m calling the others, Gargan. You shouldn’t be calling the shots.” Gargan? As in the homicidal felon Gargan that Karen warned him about on the ferry? Mark...Matt?   
Peter’s thoughts were interrupted as Gargan laughed. “It’s funny you say that. Because calling the shots is exactly what I’m doing.” Gargan pulled the same syringe he used on Peter, stabbing New Guy, injecting over half of it, more than Peter got at once. “And I intend to keep doing it.” 

New Guy crumpled to the floor, facing Peter, who stared in horror. This was the guy that killed Uncle Ben.


	6. Tonight (I Really Need You) pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter looked up, staring into the face of his uncle's killer. This was the guy that Gargan said recognized him, which, was not at all comforting.
> 
> Tony finally got a lead on Peter's location, now he just has to find his and May's kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know for me, seeing the thanos demands your silence, I was like 'stfu you purple thumb' but I mean PLS DON'T BE THAT PERSON THAT SPOILS ANYTHING FROM THE MOVIE PLSPLSPLS
> 
> sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, I've had a lot going on, I ALWAYS have a lot going on. But look at it this way, there's only 4 more chapters now until the continuation if I decide to do one
> 
> WARNING FOR LANGUAGE  
> can't remember if I've put that with other chapters. If I didn't and the language offended you, I am so sorry and I'll be sure to add warnings, I'll fix the tags after this one
> 
> BTW, this chapter is the shortest I think. Sorry, it's just all I had planned for the chapter + I really need to get out of this coffee house before it gets too late :/

Peter watched as the man before him, the murderer, the criminal, slowly regained consciousness. The man blinked up at Peter, his eyes widening, realizing who he was laying in front of.

"Well shit, man. I thought that dose woulda killed you!" Gargan came up almost out of nowhere. To Peter it looked like nowhere, anyways, since his senses were all messed up and the dark corners of the room looked more like a black hole. The man next to him glared up at Gargan, _that_ Peter saw.

"Alright, Bug. Let's get you another dose." Gargan came forward, holding the syringe menacingly. _He can't, it'll kill me._ "That's kinda the point. Just takin' it slow, Bug."

_Did he say that out loud?_

_Doesn't matter,_ Peter could feel the darkness taking him again. _Soon you'll be dead and the embarrassing moments won't be your highlights._

_Don't think like that! Tony WILL find you._

His vision started to darken and Peter felt himself falling into dreamland again.

* * *

" _Okay, you need to be good for you uncle Ben and aunt May. Can you do that for me Peter?" The five year old nodded. He was fairly bright, and the Parker's hated that they had to leave him, even for a short period of time._

_Richard and Ben stood in the living room, providing his and Mary's cover story. They didn't want to tell Ben and May what was really going on, not yet. Maybe not ever._

_"-he likes it when the hall light is on at bedtime, he doesn't have a favorite type of soap or anything like that, but we have tried the bath tablets, you know, the ones that change the water's colors. Oh, and his favorite snack is peanut butter toast, I-"_

_"Mary, you already wrote it down, I doubt May needs to hear it for the third time." Richard forced a smile directed at May. "We have to go, come on."_

_It was about ten minutes later, Mary showering her son in more affection in that small amount of time than she ever did in an entire day._

 

_In about ten days, three longer than Ben and May were supposed to be keeping Peter, they found out that Mary and Richard Parker were dead. It took longer for them or Peter to smile again._

_One day, Peter was having a bath with the water tablets and he cried because "momma's favorite was the blue one"_

 

_When Peter was six, Ben and May had gathered enough money to take him to the Stark Expo. They thought that they'd finally be able to provide the boy with something he actually, genuinely wanted and not just something he did out of politeness or gratitude. It had taken them weeks to get Peter to speak up about his interests and if he actually liked something or not. Now that they knew what it was, they were going to make it happen._

_And then something bad happened. For a moment, May thought the Parker's were cursed. That bad luck followed them. Because why on earth would Peter go missing when the Hammer or whatever bots attacked?_

_Miraculously, Peter didn't have bad dreams about the event. Instead of crying when Ben asked what happened, he was excited, going on and on how Iron Man was there, that he told him 'nice work'._

_From then on, Peter followed Iron Man closer than ever, recording segments of talk shows discussing the metal clad hero. Anytime someone bashed him, Peter was quick to respond. Albeit, at the TV and his guardians, but still._

 

_Nine years later and the unspeakable happened._

_"Uncle Ben, stay with me! Stay with me! Don't-you can't-Uncle Ben, no!"_

_Peter grew in on himself, May noticed it. For awhile she was so absorbed in her own grieving that she thought he was just grieving too. But then her nephew started sneaking out, coming home with the occasional bruise. It worried her of course, but Ben had told her once that teenage boys do this kind of thing sometimes. Didn't mean she wasn't worried._

_Give it another nine months and May thinks to herself, that damn Parker luck. Because of course her nephew is Spider-Man._

 

_But now. Now Peter is missing. He doesn't know where he is, and the guy that wants him dead has him. Worse, if possible, the guy that killed Ben is with him._

* * *

 

"Boss, Toomes is talking. He has provided a lead, Mr. Parker is potentially in-" Tony didn't hear anything past Peter's location. He didn't need to know what his team did to get Toomes talking, but he's glad it worked.

"Alright FRIDAY. Get the team together. We're getting Peter back tonight."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFINITY WAR IS NEXT WEEK AND I WORK THAT DAY UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Hopefully I'll be off by the time the group I'm going with wants to/can go


	7. to see what's in front of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaooo. I just read the previous chapters and CRINGED, wtf did I write, why did y'all give me kudos?? Hopefully this is better but I doubt it. VERY VERY VERY MUCH SORRY FOR THE WAIT. It's been like a year since I started this? idk. Anyways, I don't have any excuses, life just gets in the way sometimes & sometimes I just don't have it in me to write anything. 
> 
>  
> 
> "sweet little baby in a world full of pain"  
> song is R.I.P. 2 My Youth by The Neighbourhood

_"..ea... ...ower... ....mes... gr.... r....p....b..l..."_

 

"Peter!"

 

_"w..th.... gre..... power....."_

 

"Come on, bud, wake up."  _  
_

 

Peter could feel something touching his head-was it moving his hair?

 

"Pete, we have to go, I need to know you're okay." When did Tony get here? Last he knew, he was... where was he? The hands returned to his hair, making him sleepy, and not wanting to answer any questions. 

 

_Peter smiled as Ben ruffled his hair. "I'll pick you up at two-thirty, alright?" The younger nodded as he unbuckled himself, climbing out of the car and waving at his uncle._

 

_Moving to a fancy school on scholarship? Check._

_Moving to said fancy school on a scholarship surrounded by rich classmates? Check._

_Moving to a fancy school that has super long hallways and impossible-to-find-classes? Check._

_This was going to be a long day._

 

_Peter started his journey down the hall. Sure, he'd gone on the tour during orientation, and Uncle Ben joked the school was like a mini college. (Peter's algebra teacher did not find it amusing, and when Uncle Ben inevitably tried the joke again with the biology teacher, he almost got a smile. Ben never stopped a joke until he got a laugh, which he later did, from the principal. )_

_But it was still pretty hard to find his first class of the day, because it was near the bathrooms and on the left of the library. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the library, which had been closed during orientation for renovations. Something about Captain America fighting a bad guy and putting a big hole through the wall._

 

_"Are you lost?" Peter turned, finding a Filipino boy about his age. "Is it that obvious?"_

 

Peter woke up to the sound of everything, his hearing sensitive. He thought Mr. Stark was here, but he doesn't see him. "'Ony?" Why did his voice sound so strained? Looking around, he saw That Man. "Hey, kid! Help me!" Peter didn't know what to do. Part of him was thinking, 'seriously? you killed my uncle and wanted me dead, now you want my help?' but the other part of him knew he had to help everyone. 

 

"If you don't get me out of here, I'll go after your aunt." 

 

'Really? That's how you expect to get help?' Why did he not say it? 

 

_"I'm Edward, but everybody calls me Ned. What's your name?" Ned extends his arm, wordlessly suggesting a handshake._

 

 

"...go screw yourself." 

 

" _I'm Peter."  He accepts the hand, realizing he might actually be making a friend on his first day, but only time could tell._

 

"Listen brat, I'm giving you another chance to live, just help me get out of here and I won't do nothin'!" Double negative, asshole. 

 

Peter had half a mind to say that, but didn't after realizing he'd probably just end up getting into more trouble. That same side that sounded suspiciously like Aunt May didn't stop him from what he did next. "You didn't let _him_ help, why should you let me?" Peter tried to ignore the waver in his voice, choosing to focus on the answer. "That guy was just gonna turn me into the cops." 

 

"What makes you think I wouldn't do the same?" 

 

_"So what brings you here? Math geek? Science nerd? Oh! Are you one of those literary hippies?"_

 

"You can't do shit. I have something over you." 

 

_"...Uh... math and science, I guess."_

 

"Just 'cause you're a mutant freak doesn't mean-" Peter cut him off. He was starting to feel the drugs lift, a strange sensation considering his injections didn't leave much room for sobriety. "First of all, I'm not a mutant." 

 

_"Cool, me too!" He already liked this Ned guy._

 

"Second of all, you don't have anything over me." 

 

_Ned helped him find his classes, and they sat together at lunch with these girls named Betty and Liz. Apparently they hop tables, trying to make friends with everyone. Peter couldn't tell if it was how pretty she was, or how nice she was, or maybe a mixture, but he liked her._

 

" _When_   we get out of here, you're going to jail." 

 

_Ben picked him up later that day, and they picked up sandwiches from Delmar's, eating the squished bread and extra pickle-y goodness on the way to the cemetery so Peter could tell his parents how his first day went._

 

Peter looked away from the guy who kept glaring daggers. If he kept focusing, he would be able to pinpoint wherever the hell Tony went, and it was only a matter of time before he could get to his feet again. 

 

"I'm going home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes   
> sorry guys, this still sucks


	8. pull me out the train wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train Wreck by James Arthur 
> 
> kind of like how every show has that random musical episode? this is kinda a lyrical chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea how I'm ending this. When I started, I had so many ideas for this story. I'm mainly completing this to finish what I started.

**_Laying in the silence  
Waiting for the sirens_ **

 

Even through the other man's constant cursing, Peter was finally able to figure out the direction of the sound, and the clearer it became, the more intense the noise got. 

 

**_Signs, any signs I'm alive still_ **

****

Peter could hear Gargan yelling, freaking out, which was a good sign. If he's freaking out, then he's losing. And if he's losing...Peter is closer to going home. "This ain't over, you little bug, you hear me?! This ain't over!" Peter rolled his eyes, finding it didn't hurt his head as much anymore. "Loud and clear, man. Loud and clear." 

 

****_I don't wanna lose it_  
But I'm not getting through this  
Hey, should I pray, should I fray 

 

_"Hey sweetie, how was it?" Peter and Ben were greeted by May frantically waving a hand towel to clear the smoke. "It was alright."  Whatever she was cooking clearly did not agree with her. "Just alright?" Ben moved to May's side, helping her clear the smoke. "Pete, open the window." The teen moved to do so, answering his aunt's query at the same time. "It was good. Made a couple friends." His aunt was definitely delighted to hear this. "Oh, that's great sweetie! Maybe invite them over sometime? Speaking of dinner...you boys wanna just grab some Thai instead?"_

****__  
To myself, to a God  
To a saviour who can...  


 

 

Peter decided to try to stand, finding himself using the wall for support. "Hey! Where are you going?! You can't leave me here! Aren't you supposed to be a hero?! Do you even use your powers to help people?!" 

 

_"With great power..."_

 

"Relax, I'll come back for you."

 

With that, Peter made his out towards the sounds. 

 

**_Unbreak the broken  
Unsay these spoken words_ **

 

Every step hurt, given that his healing factor is probably only now kicking in. It felt like every move he made tugged on his ribs. 

****__  
Find hope in the hopeless  
Pull me out the train wreck 

 

"er...Get him out of here, I- Peter!" Finally, he was near his mentor. "What the hell are you doing up, weren't you just incoherent and struggling to move?" Peter shrugged, regretting it instantly. "Healing factors working 'gain, I think-" Peter was cut off by Tony bringing him to his chest. "I swear to God, if you ever get kidnapped again you're grounded." 

 

Peter smiled weakly. "So I'm not grounded now?" Tony rolled his eyes affectionately. "Alright, you little shit, let's get you to the compound. Your aunt's waiting to chew me out for taking so long." 

 

The teenager's smile dropped, realizing he had to go back for his uncle's killer. "That guy that was there with me, we have to get him out of here too." 

 

****_Unburn the ashes_  
Unchain the reactions  
I'm not ready to die, not yet 

 

"Shit! Tony, this place is rigged! Evacuate, now!" The pairs' eyes widened. 

****__  
Pull me out the train wreck  
Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out  
Pull me out, pull me out

 

"Dammit, Peter, we don't have time for this, we need to go!" 

 

"No, not without him too!" 

 

_"Do you even use your powers to help people?"_

 

"Fine. Friday, you know what to do." Peter was confused, not knowing what Tony was talking about. "Wait, what?" 

 

_"With great power..."_

 

**_Underneath our bad blood_ **

**_We still got a sanctum  
Home, still at home, still at home, yeah_ **

 

__

"You're getting out of here in this suit, I'll grab the guy. Fri, take him to the quinjet. Tell the others I'll catch up." Peter's eyes widened. "Wait, no, Mr. Stark, I have to-" 

****__  
It's not too late to build it back  
'Cause a one in a million chance  
Is still a chance, still a chance  
And I would take those odds

"You have to get medical attention, I'll save the dick that sold you out that you insist on rescuing." 

 

****_Unbreak the broken_  
Unsay these spoken words  
Find hope in the hopeless  
Pull me out the train wreck

 

Peter helplessly fought against Friday building the suit around him, trying to keep himself inside the building at least, to no avail. 

****__  
Unburn the ashes  
Unchain the reactions  
I'm not ready to die, not yet  
Pull me out the train wreck

 

The teen soon found himself on the quinjet, surrounded by the avengers who came to rescue him. "Tony, where are you?" 

****_  
Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out_ ****_  
Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out_

 

The billionaire's words spilled over the comms. "I'm on my way out, how's the kid?" 

 

****_You can say what you like 'cause see I would die for you_  
I'm down on my knees and I need you to be my God  
Be my help, be a saviour who can 

 

"Mr. Stark, I'm okay. How's the guy?" 

 

**_Unbreak the broken_ **

 

Peter didn't like the silence he was met with. "Mr. Stark?" 

 

_"With great power..."_

****__  
Unsay these reckless words  
Find hope in the hopeless  
Pull me out the train wreck

 

"I got him, Pete..." The teen could tell something was wrong, though. "But..." Peter prompted his mentor to continue. 

 

"He was already dead when I got to him, Peter."

****__  
Unburn the ashes  
Unchain the reactions  
I'm not ready to die, not yet

 

"What?" The super powered teenager found himself no longer able to stand on his own, as his legs gave out. The others reached for him, asking if he was okay, and assuring him it wasn't his fault. But Peter knew better. 

**_  
Pull me out the train wreck_ **

 

"Please tell me you're out of there, Tony." Peter could hear Natasha speaking, not even registering what she said, but still worried and upset. 

****__  
Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out  
Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out 

 

With great power comes great responsibility. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. i can taste it, my heart's breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry Baby- The Neighbourhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY ARE Y'ALL LEAVING KUDOS ON THIS, THIS IS THE WORST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN OMG   
> love y'all tho :)
> 
>  
> 
> ALMOST DONE  
> *the bold text in the beginning is the TV
> 
> cameos galore

_FIVE DAYS LATER_

 

 

**"-Identified as Dennis Carradine. A source confirms Carradine died due to his failure of rescue from the Avengers in the pursuit of Gargan. Why did the so called heroes choose to save a killer over an innocent man? Just like the unknown teenager who was kidnapped by Gargan, Carradine was a victim. Both deserve justice. Tune in later to see details on the memorial and protest of-"**

Peter looked up to see May in her pajamas, holding the remote. "Why are you watching this?"  The teen shrugged, sensing another lecture on how it 'wasn't his fault' and 'you're a hero'. "It wasn't your fault, Peter. The people who matter know that guy wasn't a victim. Callamezzo deliberately left out the fact that Carradine has a prison record longer than her career."

 

When Peter didn't say anything, the woman came and sat next to him on the couch. "Hey. Wanna see the cheesiest pick-up line this woman on Bumble sent me?" 

 

May sighed when, again, Peter didn't say anything. "C'mon, Pete. Either you can talk to me, or I can drag it out. I promise you, you'll like talking more, and it'll feel better." 

 

"I said I was coming back for him." 

 

Peter felt a hand on the back of his neck, stroking from the bottom of his head and fingering the curls. "Oh, baby. It wasn't your fault. This guy had it out for you, and he knew about that bomb but didn't tell you. He wanted you to get hurt, which is why he didn't try and save himself by telling you." Peter rested his head on May's shoulder, the other comforting her nephew. 

 

The younger Parker fought back tears, not wanting to cry anymore. 

 

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" 

 

Peter nodded, knowing he probably wouldn't drink it though. "Okay. But after this cup, we're _both_ going to bed, mister. No more two A.M. channel surfing." 

 

Later that night, when Peter lay in bed in his room at the compound, he found he still couldn't sleep, so he lied there. 

 

He didn't get much sleep that night. 

 

* * *

 

"-Who even let Callamezzo on TV? She's unreliable. Back in-" "Steve, I swear to _Thor_ , if you say the words 'back in my day' I will schedule you for a three hour session with Nat." 

 

Peter could hear Captain Rogers and Mister Wilson talking from the hall. They were in the kitchen, Mr. Wilson probably showing Captain Rogers how to make veggie omelettes again. 

 

"I'm just saying, she's worse than the Saperstein's. They only ever have crack pieces, but at least they don't make insane accusations like this. Why are we making vegetable omelettes again?" 

 

Yep, he knew it. 

 

Also, did they watch the same report? Granted, Peter was just watching a rerun from when it originally aired three days ago. But still. The Avengers were already trying to rebuild their reputation, and this sure as hell didn't help. 

 

"They're not vegetable omelettes, they're veggie omelettes. My God, it's like fluffernutter all over again. And we're making it for Ms. Parker."

 

Peter gave a small smile to himself, knowing May would appreciate her favorite breakfast. 

 

"'Ms. Parker'? Not, 'the kid's aunt'?"  "Shut up."

 

Peter felt himself blush, deciding to give the two privacy in favor of not listening to yet another person have a crush on his aunt.  

 

* * *

 

 

The morning blended into day, which quickly turned to night, and Peter found himself awake at two A.M. yet again. 

 

This time there was no Aunt May to coax him into getting rest, because one of her friends/coworker finally went into labor, and Peter convinced her to go.

 

This time, it was just Peter, alone with his thoughts. 

 

_"With great power comes great_ _responsibility"_

 

* * *

 

 

"You're never gonna believe what they named her!" Peter smiled at his aunt through Face-Time. "What?"

 

"May! The named her after me! Well, okay they're calling her Mayday but her legal name is May Mongraine. Their kids' names sound like book characters. Mayday and Kaine."

 

Peter smiled again. "Does this mean we're babysitting Kaine again?" 

* * *

 

 

Another hour rolled by and Peter found himself still awake. He didn't know if the insomnia was from his time with Gargan and Carradine, or regular anxiety or something. 

 

He did, however, know that there was a kitchen just a hallway away, and hot chocolate nearby. Maybe he'd actually drink it this time. 

 

* * *

 

 

"It's a little too early for hot chocolate, don't you think?" Peter looked up, hearing Captain Rogers. "Maybe." 

 

* * *

 

 

Up until his last night, Peter stayed up late, talking to either May or Captain Rogers and drinking hot chocolate. It wasn't until that final night at the compound he finally had a conversation with Mr. Stark. 

 

"Before I signed the accords, a woman told me her son died building houses in Sokovia." 

 

Peter looked up, noticing his mentor. "I'm not going to get into the details. But sometimes good people get caught up in bad situations. Carradine was not a good person, Peter. You are. You won't be able to save everyone, but you try to."

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact! In the comics, Uncle Ben was killed by a burglar in a robbery gone wrong. It took some research, but I found that while often referred to as The Burglar because of the lack of name, there are some story lines where the man's name is Dennis Carradine. He was also in a gang called the "Skulls" and his nickname was "Spike"   
> Fun Fact #2! Alison Mongrain was hired by Norman Osborn to kidnap Mayday.


	10. there'll be no rest for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Rest For The Wicked-Lykke Li  
> FINAL CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AT THE END  
> this is the shortest chapter & i think you can tell i was just DONE writing 
> 
> this chapter features Soft! Nat  
> the breakfast conversation between Peter and Natasha is from the walking dead between Carl and Michonne.

**_ONE MONTH LATER_ **

 

 

Peter was back to patrolling, back to normal events. To explain the absence of Spider-Man, they had said he was with the Avengers. Most everyone bought it, but not everyone did. The majority of the ones that didn't believe it were also the Jameson blog followers. 

 

The teen was also back to training, and he saw Natasha more than anyone else other than May and Tony. 

 

They even had breakfast together. 

 

Natasha and Peter sat at the table together, trading plates because Vision, bless his...heart?- is still mastering learning everyone's favorites. "I'd sell Barnes' left arm for soy milk right now." Peter looked up, confusion written all over his face because what?  "Seriously?" 

 

Natasha didn't even look up as she continued cutting her waffle. "Yes seriously. Have you ever tried it?" 

 

 

Peter took a minute to think it over, recalling a time when he was still friends with Harry Osborn. "My best friend in third grade was allergic to dairy," This time Natasha did look up, showing she was paying attention, as she brought the forked waffle to her mouth. "and every day he'd bring this soy stuff. I tried it..." 

 

"And?" The former assassin asked before taking a bite. "And I threw up!" The two started laughing, and Natasha shook her head and started cutting into her waffle again. "Oh yeah right." Peter did the same before stopping and answering. "Alright so I almost threw up." The two started laughing again. 

 

When breakfast was over, Peter left to call May and check in. Natasha was putting up the dishes, not even looking as she called out. "You can come out now." 

 

 

"So, soy." Tony came into the kitchen fully, helping her by gathering the dishes. The two didn't even have to look up at each other as they talked. "You know, you could've joined us." 

 

They didn't speak again until they were done, Tony starting. "I know you've spent a lot of time with him training, so if you need a break-" 

 

"I'm done taking breaks. Besides, he's a good kid. He might even be sassier than you."

 

 

_**ONE WEEK LATER** _

 

Peter ended up chasing a lead to Hell's Kitchen. He had to promise May, Tony, and Natasha that he'd call one of them on his way there, when he got there, if the lead actually got him somewhere, and when he was on his way back to Queens. It was like he suddenly had three moms. When he said it out loud, they laughed and Tony was almost offended he was a mom, rather than a dad. 

 

The super powered teen ended up following the guy to an alley beside a church.  _'So not only is he dealing to kids, but he's dealing next to a church? Classy.'_  

 

When the guy left, he hopped down from his spot, looking for anything that could tell him about the first adult buyer he'd seen. The only thing he did find was something carved into the outside wall of the church. 

 

 

_"There'll be no rest for the wicked_  
There's no song for the choir  
There's no hope for the weary  
If you let them win without a fight" ****  
  
  
  


Peter traced the carving, trying to tell if it-

 

"That's been there for awhile." Peter jumped at the voice. His 'moms' were gonna kill him if he got kidnapped again. Then again, his 'Spidey Sense' never went off, so was this guy really a threat or did he somehow deactivate it? Is he able to just disable it naturally, like it's a super power? Maybe the guy sprayed something. Okay, so he's not exactly over getting kidnapped, call him paranoid. "Who are you?"

 

The guy moved forward, stepping into the dim light that the post barely gave off. "Oh, shit." 

 

"I guess you do know who I am." Peter relaxed, knowing this guy wouldn't try to hurt him in any way. He was like, eighty-nine percent sure of it. Peter nodded. "How can I not?" 

 

"Fair. Not many people go by the name Dare Devil, I suppose. How's Black Widow?" 

* * *

 

 

When Peter told the three later about the interaction, he got relatively the same reactions. Tony and May told him to be careful, But Natasha's was more relaxed. That was when he kind of, maybe, found out she and Dare Devil were a thing? He wasn't entirely sure, because the woman liked her privacy, but after hearing both parties speak about one another, he knew something was up. 

* * *

 

 

**_THREE DAYS LATER_ **

 

School came back around and Peter found himself being driven by Happy most days, whether it be drop off or pick up. He had a feeling it would be awhile before he could take the old fashioned public transportation way again. 

 

The day seemed to drag, and eventually, in his last class, he discovered they had a new student. From what he'd already heard, she'd just lost a parent before transferring. He could relate to losing parents, maybe he could make a new friend and they could bond over technically being orphans. 

 

Now he understood why Ned said that he sometimes had a dry, awkward humor. Point, Ned. 

 

"You're Peter, right?" He nodded before his mouth finally caught up with his brain. "Pe-I'm Peter, yeah. That, that's me." 

 

_'Why am I so awkward? MJ is totally gonna tease me for this later.'_

 

"Cool. I'm Jessica. That guy over there-I think his name is Dash or Flash or something?- he said I should come to you about academic decathlon?" 

 

He completely forgot he was named co-captain. Usually, Flash would take all liberties he could, but he probably just wasn't in the mood. Plus it's not like MJ was even in the room, she was in the art room working on her project. 

 

"Oh, right, yeah. Are you interested in joining?" The girl nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "My old school technically didn't have a team. I mean, there was a group and we met in the library after school, but our coach was pregnant and stopped signing us up because she wasn't focused on us as much anymore." Peter nodded. "Well, uh, I could introduce you to Mr. Harrison, he's our guy. And our captain-Michelle-she's not in here right now, but I know she'd be able to show you the ropes. We're kind of... how do I put this, not weird, but?" 

 

Jessica laughed. "I know what you mean. Quirky. So was my old group. So, I gotta ask...is everyone here obsessed with Spider-Man?" Peter laughed, nodding yet again. "Not entirely, but we're big followers, I guess you could say?" Peter noticed her smile dropping. "My dad was practically obsessed with him." The mood of the conversation dropped and Peter knew he had to change the topic. Just as he was about to ask her where she transferred from, the intercom came through the noisy classroom. "Jessica Carradine to the office, your ride is here." 

 

"I guess my mom got impatient. Well, it was nice meeting you Peter." She walked away before she could hear Peter weakly say it was nice to meet her too. 

 

_Carradine..._

 

_shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact! Jessica Carradine is the daughter of Dennis Carradine, she also blamed Spider-Man for the death of her seemingly innocent father until discovering the truth.  
> There is also another version where The Burglar is named Walter Hardy, Felicia Hardy's father, which may come up later if I decide to pull a Raimi ;)  
> *i got Natasha's backstory from her mcu wiki so I have no idea how accurate it is   
> *most of peter and nat's conversation is from twd   
> *I had NO FREAKING CLUE how to write Matt


End file.
